Azure Fenrir
Azure Fenrir '''is a 3rd Year at Beacon Academy. Background Azure once worked as an assassin for the White Fang. He would eliminate political figures who were deemed a threat to the White Fang's existence. However. Azure had decided to go A.W.O.L once a decision had took place. Once he left the White Fang, Azure had been looking for a place to use his skills elsewhere, although, this time he might be appreciated, rather than feared. This was how Azure found himself to become a hunter at Beacon. Because instead of eliminating people, he had the job of protecting them instead. Personality Azure is a quiet and calm former hitman, and is spoken to be colder than a sharp knife in the winter. He is far from social, and keeps himself to himself most of the time. Weapon ''Garmr''' (Battle Katana.) and Okami. (50. Caliber Sniper Rifle (Anti Material)/Sheath.)'' A battle katana is a modernised Japanese blade. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. Anti-materiel rifle:' ''Anti-materiel rifles are similar in form and appearance to modern sniper rifles and can often serve in that role, though they are usually chambered for cartridges more powerful than are normally required for killing a human and can operate at a greater range. Azure's 50. Caliber sniper rifle contains; 10-round detachable box magazine for the feed system. Action Recoil-operated, rotating bolt action. (Semi-Automatic.) Effective firing range 1,800 m (1,969 yd) (In an extreme case scenario.) Ammo type: 50. Caliber. (Can be re-chambered with clips containing dust rounds.) Difference between a standard sniper rifle and an Anti-material rifle. Anti-material rifle's have alot more recoil compared to standard sniper rifles, however anti-material rifles hit harder than most sniper rifles. The recoil can actually help with drawing the katana in Azure's case. As pulling the trigger can push out the katana with a sheer force, and can even be used as a brutal one shot attack. However. Due to the power of Azure's rifle. If not done correctly. It can end up causing damage to Azure himself, and even fatigue him. Semblance '''Cloak:' The ability to deflect light. Which makes Azure appear invisible. This will not mute any sound Azure will make. And will also only hide objects as big as his weapon, and his clothes of course. Activation will cause Azure to appear to fade out. Which takes around 2 seconds. The same for coming out of the cloak. Liquids will however form on Azure. Which will cause a silhouette effect. The cloak can take up as much as his Aura capacity is. However. Bottlenecking the Cloak will cause damage and fatigue Azure's body. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: Speed and maneuverability advantage in most cases - ''Azure is very light on his feet. Preferring to dodge and parry, more often than blocking attacks. He's quicker on his feet than most too, and will constantly be moving around most of the time. Flanking his opponent and even performing maneuvers such as flips, slides and rolls to avoid being hit. This speed can also be seen in his attacks. Preferring speed and consistency over brute force. ''Gifted marksman - ''Azure's accuracy with his rifle counterpart of the blade is almost unmatched. Able to hit targets from increased distances ranging from up to 1000M if the target is visible. ''White Fang trained - ''Azure's time spent with the White Fang taught him all the skills an assassin needed. Including stealth skills, such as lockpicking, breaking and entering and remaining unseen to the naked eye. '''Weaknesses: I''sn't a very tanky person. An example being the complete opposite of Azure. Is Yang, who is able to take plenty of hits. ''As said before. Azure prefers speed and precision over brute force. This however is the reason why he keeps on his feet and on the move. Azure is not able to take too many hits rather than most people, and is therefore not a very defensive person. ''Unfortunately. Azure finds himself at a disadvantage vs ranged melee weapons: ''Azure's 50. Cal sniper rifle is used for medium to long range engagements. But not close range. In which his Katana suffices for short range. However most melee weapons with longer ranges (Such as scythes, spears are somewhat in between close to medium range. So you can see the problem that Azure has. In order to surpass this. Azure must try and close the gap which puts Azure at a disadvantage. Once again. Speed and quick thinking is of the essence. Fears: Agateophobia- Fear of insanity or losing sanity. Fear of recalling a few "past events." Azure also becomes a little wary around law enforcement. Not afraid. But he's a little on edge. Other Information Eye: Azure's eye isn't actually missing. It's just discoloured. Yet the colour difference between amber and blue makes it very noticeable, and people tend to stare for that reason. ﻿ Category:Third Years